A typical solenoid valve used to control a flow of gas is constructed from a body, a poppet, a spring, and an electrical coil. The body includes an inlet, an outlet, and a conduit extending between the inlet and the outlet. The electrical coil is mounted on top of the body such that an axial cavity within the electrical coil is transverse with a central axis of the inlet and the outlet. The poppet is slideably disposed in the axial cavity of the electrical coil and can restrict or permit a gas from flowing through the conduit.
When the electrical coil is energized, the spring is compressed and the poppet is slideably drawn away from a valve seat within the body such that the gas is permitted to flow into the inlet, through the conduit, and from the outlet. In contrast, when the electrical coil is de-energized, the spring expands and the poppet is biased against the valve seat in the body such that the conduit in the body is obstructed and the gas is prevented from flowing.
Unfortunately, the typical solenoid is not very efficient with regard to space. For example, when several solenoid valves are coupled to a manifold, the solenoid valves often have to be staggered or spaced apart due to the large swing radius required when the electrical coil is mounted on top of the body. Further, typical solenoid valves include a noticeable, and even substantial, unwanted and/or detrimental pressure loss inside the solenoid valve due to the change in direction of the gas flow. Thus, a solenoid valve that is much more space efficient and has a reduced internal pressure loss would be desirable.
The invention provides such a solenoid valve. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.